


Welcome Home

by alecsangryface



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Alec, Parabatai Bond, Sizaphael if you squint, all the broships tbh, and you should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsangryface/pseuds/alecsangryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find Jace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just need Jace to be home with his brother and sister.

He had lost his bow a while ago, a circle member wrenching it free from his grip just before Alec had plunged a seraph dagger into his stomach, dull red blood had spilled from his mouth to cover Alec’s sleeve. He couldn’t stop to get his bow back before there was another circle member, then another and another until he was lost in a sea of bodies both dead and alive with his bow nowhere in sight. 

Alec had tried to keep an eye on the rest of them. He could still see Magnus; it was hard to miss electric blue lightning being used to spear people through their throats or through their chest. Seeing him use his magic, magic that Alec had only ever seen being used for the most trivial of things, was some parts arousing and terrifying; knowing his boyfriend could kill him with a flick of his wrist made him shiver. Like this Magnus could not be mistaken for anything other than a High Warlock.

Izzy had been the first to plunge herself into the foray of people, hair swirling around her shoulders and brandishing her whip like a fierce goddess. He occasionally caught the sound of leather wrapping around a piece of flesh, it was enough to reassure him that she was still alive, but otherwise Izzy was lost to him. 

This wasn’t Clary’s first fight and it wasn’t the first fight that mattered, they all did, but she rushed into battle twice as determined as she had ever been. Alec was scared for her, he knew better than most how strong feelings could cloud judgement; especially in battle. Clary would try to cut down anyone that stood in the way of her getting to Jace. He just wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

Somehow Simon – who had begged to be a part of this sham of a rescue mission after being the one to figure out Valentine’s next point offensive – was always in his sights, for that much he was grateful. Simon did not have warrior blood, Simon had never been part of a fight before, but Simon was nothing if he was not determined. The only thing he had to his advantage was his speed and Luke being right behind him. When Alec had his bow he had done his best to keep the threat off the two of them, now all he could do was shout a warning. Simon was slowly getting used to the taste of Nephilim blood on his teeth. 

He could feel Jace near. After so long being so far apart the relieved ache he felt deep in his soul was unmistakable. Being in battle together, maybe on different sides he didn’t know, felt like coming home. Their shared strength sang in his veins, pushing him harder, making him faster, making him good enough to be Jace’s parabatai. With every splatter of blood across his face, every lifeless body dropping to his feet, they grew stronger. 

Alec was beginning to worry, more and more circle members were pouring into the clearing, even with Luke’s pack onside it wouldn’t be long until they were overwhelmed. They did not come here to be overwhelmed, they had come here with the intention of getting Jace back. Alec knew he would never rest until he was with his parabatai again, even if it did mean death.

“SHADOWHUNTERS!” A voice boomed over the clearing. Circle members froze where they were stood, all turning to acknowledge the voice. The rest of them followed suit, it was bad enough that they had to kill, it would be worse to kill enemies that wouldn’t fight back. 

Alec let his seraph blade fall to his side, it was still glowing, but now it had a distinctive purple hue where the blood had stained the material. He wiped it on his trousers to no avail it only served to smear the blood more, erasing all traces of the pure blue that was left. If he had more energy to think about anything, he would have pondered upon its poetry, he would ask Jace about it later; he had always been much better at reading between the lines than Alec himself had. 

Valentine was stood atop a shipping container, his arms outstretched to greet the congregation. A young warlock stood a step behind him, her silver hair blowing half across her face in the wind, even with the distance between them Alec could see her eyes glowing a bright red and violent platinum mist threading her fingers. 

“You are not enough!” Valentine no longer needed to shout, he had every attention. “There are not enough of you to beat me! Join us and I will forgive your sins” He jumped down from the shipping container, landing with barely a sound in perfect Shadowhunter form. He stalked rather than walked, through the swell of people, paying no mind to his fallen comrades; they were new Nephilim and would be easily replaced. 

Clary made a break for him, her seraph dagger raised defiantly and in a form so close to perfect that it made Alec’s heart swell with pride, but she barely made it to within a metre of him before she was blocked by an invisible force field. The warlock still stood on the shipping container cackled loudly, the sound bouncing between the other metal crates and reverberating in Alec’s ears. He had never once wanted to shoot an arrow into someone’s throat, it had always been too messy, too slow to kill, but he would gladly do it to her. 

“Clarissa! I must say I am disappointed” He turned slowly to face her, not even sparing a glance for Luke who was inching towards where Clary was stood. “I thought you would have joined your brother and I by now”

“I will _never_ join you” Clary spat. Alec gained more respect for her in that moment. To see her stand toe to toe with her own father, a mass-murderer and ideological fanatic, and defy his very existence, there weren’t many that had the gusto do to that.

“Come now” Valentine laughed, taking a threatening step closer to his daughter. “You can’t possibly believe that you could win this, there are too many of us and too little of you; even with your mangy dogs yapping at our heels” He laughed at the growls that came from the wolves. Luke tapped his seraph blade on the floor as a warning, he still felt more comfortable fighting in his human form, but it did not make him any less of an alpha. 

A whoosh of air whipped around them as the entire New York vampire clan suddenly joined their ranks. With their joining, The Rescuers matched the Circle for numbers and they definitely outnumbered them in strength, or at least fighting experience. Alec would be the first to admit that Shadowhunters without or with very little training were useless in battle, there was no good in having enhanced abilities if they didn’t know how to wield them.

Valentine’s laughter was cold and cruel. How easily he accepted that his cause was a lost one was unsettling. Alec was sure that it meant that Valentine was not finished with his agenda, that he would continue the fight or bow out until a time where he could win. He hoped it was the latter, now that he was no longer in constant motion, Alec could feel his muscles beginning to sag, his stamina rune sluggishly ploughing through the last of his energy reserves; if he were asked to continue to fight there would be no telling if he could be as deadly as he had been before.

“I must admit Clarissa, I am impressed.” Valentine nodded encouragingly, surveying the new faces in the mix. “You are more like me than I gave you credit for” He held up his hands, rocking back on his feet and bowed his head slightly. “I know when I am at a stalemate. I shall leave for now” 

A glowing purple portal opened up at the bottom of the shipping container he had been stood on, the warlock jumped down to land gracefully in front of it. Valentine stood to the side as his followers entered the glow one by one. Alec signalled to leave them, he could see his own fading with signs of fatigue, they would do themselves no favours if they tried to eliminate the threat now, they would surely come out worse off. 

Jace stepped to the portal ready to leave with Valentine again. Alec choked on his tongue, his mouth having gone dry from the adrenaline that was still thumping through his veins, he couldn’t even beg for Jace to stay with them this time. He could feel his soul ache just thinking about the possibility of being away from Jace again, he didn’t know how well he would survive this time. 

Valentine threw his arm up in front of Jace’s chest, stopping him in his tracks. He smiled sweetly and turned him around to face his friends and family. “Since we are parting as good friends, I will leave you a gift” He pushed Jace forward so hard that he was sent sprawling to the floor, landing harshly on his knees and only just managing to catch himself on his hands, hissing from the scrape of gravel on his bared skin. “I no longer have any use for that.”

Valentine and the warlock disappeared through the portal. Their harsh laughter hung in the air for the long minutes following their departure. The silence that followed was unforgiving, no one dared break it for fear that they would be the ones to open the floodgates. Floodgates of what, Alec wasn’t sure, but he did know that after a resolution such as the one Valentine offered them there wouldn’t be much good following.

Clary was the first to move. She practically flew across the distance separating her and Jace, but stopped short a step away from him. Jace was slowly pushing himself to his knees, his arms were shaking under him and his breathing was coming out in ragged pants, but there was a hint of a smile; unnoticeable to the werewolves or the vampires, even Clary would struggle seeing it. But Alec knew, Alec would never be able to mistake the slight raise of his eyebrows and the jutting out of his bottom lip for anything other than the beginnings of a smile. 

When he finally stood Jace opened his arms and Clary fell into them, sobbing into his shoulder in relief. Alec, and it seemed everyone else too, turned away to give the two some privacy. He wanted to go to Jace himself, but he could hold out a little longer for Clary’s sake. Alec began searching for the faces he knew, began searching to make sure his loved ones were alive. 

Isabelle was stood half a step away from where Simon was fiercely hugging an uncomfortable Raphael. Alec smiled because for one they were all alive, the relief he felt was ineffable, and secondly they were on the way to mending the broken bridge. He knew how disappointed in himself Simon had been, how upset he had been with himself for how he had treated Raphael, but Isabelle had been there for him – something Alec was still trying to process – and she had been the one to convince Simon to make the call about getting the vampires help for their mission. She had also been the one to decide that they had to apologise, even if they didn’t think they did anything wrong. Simon, as they were beginning to discover, was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Magnus was crouched over the body of an injured wolf, his hands emitting a faint blue mist that covered the body like a blanket. Alec watched as the giant, deep and weeping gash on the werewolf’s side slowly knitted back together, but the congealed blood remained in thick clumps matted into the grey fur. As his pack mates descended on the wolf, Magnus stood slowly, shaking from the amount of magic he had used. Alec rushed over to give him a supportive arm around the waist before Magnus could fall over. 

“How do you still have enough energy for this?” Magnus muttered into his shoulder, muffling a yawn as he did so. 

Alec shrugged, earning him a disgruntled groan, and picked up Magnus’ uncharacteristically bare hand up to hold in his own, “The stamina rune hasn’t run out yet” He pushed Magnus up so he was standing more of his own volition than he was leaning on Alec, “Take what you need.”

The familiar tug of magic against his core was not an unpleasant feeling, though he suspected that was more to do with Magnus’ gentle nature than it was down the actual act, he could have fallen asleep while it was happening, but Magnus wasn’t connected to his core like he was connected to Magnus’ at that point, if he didn’t stay awake there would be no telling if Magnus took too much. Alec knew he wouldn’t survive the guilt so he stayed awake. 

“So how do I look?” Magnus did a twirl, smirking playfully at Alec when he finally let the connection break. 

Alec hadn’t noticed it before, but after exhorting so much energy, so much of himself, Magnus had aged. He didn’t suddenly develop wrinkles or a hunched back, but it was rather the dulling of his eyes and the sag of his shoulders. Now that he had replenished his stock enough, Magnus looked like he was supposed to, like Alec preferred him to, full of life. If it had been Alec’s decision Magnus would not have been part of the fight, but with the possibility of a powerful warlock on Valentine’s side Magnus had not let himself be left behind. 

“You look terrible” Alec deadpanned, he placed one of his hands on the side of Magnus’ face, his thumb resting on a cheekbone. “This bit of glitter ruins the entire look.” He slowly wiped it off, leaving a trail of blood behind. “And now you’ve got blood on your face. Sorry”

Magnus shrugged, “Don’t be. Does it make me look intimidating?”

“You always look intimidating.” Alec remarked, taking the full extent of Magnus’ outfit in. He was wearing various shades of black, his shirt buttoned to the top a shade darker than his pants, but a shade lighter than his cloak that reached about his knee.

Magnus hummed happily, twirling one of the many necklaces he was wearing around his finger, this one periodically adorned with small skulls. “I am a High Warlock, you know.” He sounded airy, but his eyes were pools of staurolite fire, defensive of his own position compared to Alec’s. 

“I know you are; I can’t forget it.” Alec replied quietly. He pulled Magnus towards him by the sides of Magnus’ cloak, the silky appearance of it deceptive of its texture that was actually rough and hard, perfect battle armour for a warlock concerned with their fashion sense. Alec slipped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, breathing in the sandalwood, vanilla and something else smell of his hair. 

“Jace is back.” Magnus whispered where he had rested the side of his head against Alec’s chest. “Do you want to talk to him?”

Alec took a while to reply. He wanted to talk to his parabatai, he really did, but there was something about being closer together than they had been in a while that made him want to hit Jace. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of the bond snapping back into place that the anger he felt towards Jace was amplified, but so was the love and relief. 

“I thought I’d let Clary see him first.” He muttered. He was content to stand with Magnus for a while longer. Magnus pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw silently supporting him with the small gesture. 

Eventually the two of them released each other from their embrace, but instead exchanged it for holding their hands loosely together. They watched Clary and Jace for a long minute, before Magnus was tugging Alec along behind him with a muttered ‘come on’.

He led them to where Clary and Jace were stood, only half pausing to grin wolfishly at Raphael who settled for glaring back at him, and coming to a stop a few yards away from the two siblings. He politely coughed to get their attention. Jace seemed to be holding onto a lot of emotions that could soon get the best of him. Clary just looked angry.

Magnus tutted at Clary, indicating the steady stream of blood pouring from her hairline. She touched the wound wincing, now that she was focusing on it, the pain was shocking, she swayed as she brought her fingers down to stare at the blood. 

Magnus dropped Alec’s hand and offered it to Clary, “Come on, Biscuit, let’s get that cleaned up.” 

Clary wobbled as she took small steps towards Magnus, taking his hand and letting herself be led over to an overturned barrel where she was sat down and told to hold still, Magnus, as gently as he could, moved her hair out of the way of the cut and used his other hand to heal her. He didn’t sag this time, this spell being weaker than the one on the werewolf. 

Alec and Jace watched all of this in silence. 

Jace broke the silence first. “Hey, Buddy.” He mumbled quietly, barely loud enough for Alec to hear as Jace took a step closer to him. 

Alec nodded, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from saying something embarrassing. _Hey buddy_. He had foolishly expected more, more heartfelt “ _I missed you_ ” s and certainly more from the parabatai bond, the man his soul was connected to was stood right next to him and he didn’t feel anything more than relief. 

Jace was looking hopefully at him, like they wouldn’t have to talk about him being gone so long or the emotions Jace had been feeling so strongly that Alec had felt them through the bond. He wanted to hug Jace but he settled for pulling his arm back and punching him on the right eye. His fist stung from the hit, but the sound of Jace’s grunt and the shock gasps behind him filled him with a sick sort of glee.

Jace shook his head, not bothering cover his eye in an attempt to sooth the pain, it had disappeared almost as soon as it was felt. Alec only heard Jace’s quiet muttering about ‘so much for soppy reunions’ before he too was being punched in the face. His head knocked to the side and his mouth filled with blood. He spat the hot liquid out, it landed with a wet slapping sound as a vibrant red splatter on the grey concreate. 

“I’ve missed you too, Brother.” Alec laughed as he spat the last dregs of blood from his mouth. 

Alec scoffed at Jace’s outstretched hand and chose instead to ignore it in favour of a hug. Their hugs had always meant something, mostly _I’m sorry_ or _Thank you_ , this one though, this one was different; it was somehow _I’m sorry_ and _thank you_ and _I missed you_ and _I love you_ all wrapped into one simple gesture. Alec felt the dull roaring pain of his soul flicker out in a matter of seconds with Jace’s hands on the back of his neck and shoulders.

A cough sounded next to them, dragging them both back to reality where everything was not as simple as the one hug. They broke apart just enough to see who had interrupted them, but not nearly enough to let go of the other. 

Isabelle smiled secretly at them, “Room for a little one?”

Jace laughed and pushed Alec away from him so he could sweep Isabelle up into a hug, swinging her in the air as she screamed gleefully. “Oh Izzy, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Jace” She tightened her arms around him as he set her back on the floor. “Alec’s been even more mopey since you left, even when he’s been getting some.”

“Izzy!” Alec cried. He couldn’t hold onto being annoyed at her though because Jace was laughing and had pulled him by his sleeve into a group hug with them. 

“Lightwoods all together again.” Isabelle whispered happily from where she was sandwiched between the parabatai pair. 

“As it should be.” Jace replied, “How’d you find me anyway?”

Alec groaned and Izzy elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up. “Simon.” Alec wheezed. 

“Seriously?” 

“He said something about Dragons and Dungeons.” Alec shrugged, rubbing his stomach and swiftly sidestepped the elbow sent his way. 

Isabelle pulled away from Jace to glare at Alec, “he found your parabatai, you should start being nicer to him” she demanded, shaking her finger in his face. 

Alec sighed, “this is just how we show our friendship Iz. He’s generally very irritating and I pretend to be annoyed by it.”

A smirk slowly spread across his sisters face, something Alec had long since begun to associate with two things; Alec embarrassing himself, or Alec revealing something personal when he wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t sure why she was smirking this time, but he knew it wasn’t going to end well for him, until he heard an astonished gasp behind him.

“We’re friends?!” Simon cried. 

Alec turned slowly as if he were about to face a dragon demon with only a twig to fight with, and in many regards that was what was happening to him, though he would never admit to Simon that he compared him to a dragon, that wasn’t information that Simon needed. 

Simon had a hand pressed to his chest over his heart that no longer beat, like he was a lady of the house that needed her smelling salts, and Magnus and Clary were stood a step behind him trying to suppress their laughter at Alec’s aghast face. 

“Simon-” Alec started slowly. 

Simon didn’t let Alec say anything more in favour of hugging Alec like he had Raphael earlier. Alec remembered how disgruntled Raphael had looked, he definitely understood it now. Simon wasn’t used to his newly found vampire strength so it wasn’t surprising in the slightest that Alec suddenly felt all the air in his lungs forced out his body. 

“Hands off my man, Vampire.” Magnus threatened, though it was a terrible threat on account of the undercurrent of laughter. 

Simon’s arms dropped Alec quicker than anything else he had done in his life. He shuffled sheepishly on his feet for a second as Alec heaved air back into his lungs, “I’m just really happy that you would consider me a friend, Alec.” 

“Well we all have loose definitions of the word ‘friend’ don’t we.” Alec said. 

Surprisingly it was Magnus who jumped to Simon’s defence first, taking the chance to tease his boyfriend about being uncovered as a huge softy with actual human feelings. Isabelle wasn’t far behind him, pressing her fingers into Alec’s sides until he started laughing and trying to wiggle away from her. Simon and Clary watched on fondly as Alec began to loosen up more and more. 

“Welcome home.” Alec heard Luke say to Jace behind him.

_Welcome home_ . Alec liked the sound of that, having Jace _home_ was everything he had been working towards since he left. He was sure they were going to have to deal with some things that should have been dealt with earlier, and there would be so many shouting matches between them on their path to strengthening their bond again. But having Jace home, that would be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.alecsangryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/alecsangryface)


End file.
